criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighting Bolt from Heaven
Lighting Bolt from Heaven is the twenty ninth case overall in the city of Parinaita and is the fifth case in the district of Life Rivers. Plot Tom, Edward, Taylor arrives in Lighting Rivers to find out what Justin Martyn wanted. They however found a female body in pieces after being shocked by lighting. They start the investigation and found some suspects and all the clues they needed. After they found everything they needed to arrest the killer. They arrested Ruth Bloodwaters for the murder of Donna Greenfires. Although she dismissed the fact at first. She then revealed that she killed her for "Her god" who she revealed was Justin Martyn and then Justin Martyn came into the room and shown that he was really a suspect in the murder investigate, Hugo Fishy, and he also revealed that he was Tom Smith's Grandfather! After that. Justin made Edward go to William and made Taylor and Tom go to the lighthouse after saying that he was leading them away from his "Master plan". The team obeyed (Being slightly scared of him) William joined the player to help him find some art objects for Edward's art lesson. Meanwhile Taylor and the player found a wooden box with two videos inside. One showing Silvano and the other showing the murder of Howard Jackson, Which was seen before in Visual Death, When the player asked Justin. He refused to talk and told them to wait for him. When he got back, He told them to go to Lawrence's house and wait for a call. They headed off obeying his orders but not before Justin said something about a rotting friend before letting out an evil laugh. Summary Victim * Donna Greenfires (Found in pieces after lighting hit her) Murder Weapon * Man made Lighting Killer * Ruth Bloodwaters Suspects Profile * Reads the Secret Garden * Drinks Tea Appearance * Wears Nail Polish * Wears a scarf Profile * Reads the Secret Garden * Drinks Tea * Knows Knitting Appearance Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Knitting * Reads The Secret Garden Appearance * Wears a scarf Profile * Reads the Secret Garden * Drinks Tea * Knows Knitting Appearance * Wears a scarf Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Knitting * Reads The Secret Garden Appearance * Wears a scarf * Wears Nail Polish Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer Reads "The Secret Garden" * The Killer Knows knitting * The Killer Drinks Tea * The Killer wears a scarf * The Killer Wears Nail Polish Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Energy Pole (Clues: Broken Boat, Locked Box, Victim's head, Victim's Arms, Victim's Legs, Victim's Torso) * Put the Victim's Body back together (Result: Fixed Victim's body) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Rings; Victim Identified: Donna Greenfires; New Suspect: William Marcus) * Inform William about his girlfriend's death (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Box) * Examine Broken Boat (Result: Fixed Boat) * Row to the smith's House (New Minigame!: Direct the Way!; New Crime scene: Smith's House) * Investigate Smith's House (Clue: Locked Phone; New Suspect: Charlie Smith) * Examine Locked phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Talk to Charlie Smith (Prerequisite: Investigate Smith's House) * Analyse Phone (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads The Secret Garden) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Tea and knows Knitting; Murder Weapon filed: Man-Made Lighting) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Cut the wire to the Lighthouse door (New Crime Scene: Lighthouse; Profile Updated: William reads The Secret Garden) * Investigate Lighthouse (Clues: Gamecards, Smoking Pipe; New Suspect: Hugo Fishy) * Examine Gamecard (Result: Message to William) * Ask William about the Gamecards (Profile Updated: William drinks tea) * Talk to Hugo Fishy (Profile Updated: Hugo drinks tea and Knows Knitting) * Examine Smoking Pipe (Result: Name of company) * Analyse Smoking Pipe (09:00:00; New Suspect: Amir Hipskipping) * Ask Amir Hopskipping about the visit (New Crime Scene: Energy Pole wires) * Investigate Energy Pole Wires (Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Wire panel) * Cut the wires on the device (Result: Name; New Suspect: Ruth Bloodwater) * Question Ruth Bloodwaters about the device (Profile Updated: Ruth drinks tea and knows knitting) * Move onto chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Charlie about who is trying to kill him (Profile Updated: Charlie Reads the Secret Garden, Drinks Tea and knows knitting; New Crime Scene: Lighthouse Stairs) * Investigate Lighthouse Stairs (Clues: Remote control, Torn picture, Safe) * Examine Remote control (Result: Name) * Ask Amir about him trying to kill Charlie (Profile Updated: Amir reads The Secret Garden, Drinks Tea and Knows knitting) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Drug deal) * Question Ruth about the drug deal (Profile Updated: Ruth reads The Secret Garden) * Examine Safe (Result: Lawsuit) * Question Hugo about the lawsuit (Hugo reads the Secret Garden) * Investigate Fireplace (Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Fixed Lighting maker) * Cut the wires to the Lighting Maker (Result: Picture of murder; Attribute: The Killer wears a scarf) * Analyse Lighting Maker (22:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Nail Polish) * Arrest the Killer now * Move onto Gone in a Minute (5/6) (No Star) Gone in a Minute (5/6) * Ask Justin what happened to the team and Silvano (Available at the start of Gone in a Minute) * Investigate Lighthouse (Clue: Wooden box) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Full box) * Examine Full box (Result: Video) * Question Justin about why he shot Howard Jackson (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Meet William for the Art lesson (Available at the start of Gone in a Minute; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Smith's house (Clues: Ripped Art book, Art box) * Examine Ripped Art Book (Result: Fixed art book) * Return to Edward with the art things (Reward: Art outfit) * See what Justin wants (Everything above must be done) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * On the "Energy Pole" crime scene, All the objects you have to find are clues. * This is one of the cases where you only interrogate 2 suspects in chapter 1. * This is the first case to use the "Direct the way", "Cut the Wires" and other new minigames. * Ibanana is a referent to iPhone (A phone by Apple) * This is also the first case where you have THREE partners at once. Navigation